The present invention relates generally to new and novel improvements in a bladed disk brush roller assembly for a vacuum cleaner sweeper. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bladed disk brush roller assembly for a vacuum cleaner sweeper which pulls outside "clean" air from the ends of the brush roller assembly and moves debris, such as dirt and dust, away from the brush roller assembly end guards and bearing assemblies toward the middle of the brush roller assembly where it is removed from the brush roller assembly by the vacuum of the vacuum cleaner sweeper.
Brush roller assemblies for vacuum cleaner sweepers are well known and have been described in numerous references, including a number of issued United States patents. A typical brush roller assembly includes a rotatably mounted and motor driven spindle having a brush on a cylindrical outer surface thereof and a non-rotatable mounting structure at each end to mount the brush roller assembly to a vacuum cleaner sweeper housing. While the mounting structure may vary considerably, one type of known mounting structure includes end assemblies at each end of the spindle, the end assemblies including a rotatable stub shaft, a bearing and an end cap member which is fixedly secured to the vacuum cleaner sweeper housing.
Certain problems are known to exist with known prior art brush roller assemblies for vacuum cleaner sweepers. In particular, debris, such as dirt and dust, tends to collect in such known prior art brush roller assemblies. This is thought to be due, at least in part, to the lack of movement of air from the ends of the brush roller assembly to the central portion of the brush roller assembly where debris, such as dirt and dust, can be removed from the brush roller assembly by the vacuum of the vacuum cleaner sweeper.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a bladed disk brush roller assembly for a vacuum cleaner sweeper which facilitates the movement of outside air from the ends of the brush roller assembly to the central portion of the brush roller assembly where debris, such as dirt and dust, can be removed from the brush roller assembly by the vacuum of the vacuum cleaner assembly.
This and other objects of the present invention are attained by a brush roller assembly for a vacuum cleaner sweeper which includes a rotatable spindle having a longitudinal axis, a first end, a second end and a central portion, a first bladed disk positioned on the first end of the rotatable spindle, the first bladed disk including a central portion which is positioned substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the rotatable spindle when the first bladed disk is positioned on the first end of the rotatable spindle and at least one fan blade projection outwardly extending from the periphery of the central portion of the first bladed disk, the one or more fan blade projections being oriented to facilitate the movement of outside air from the first end of the rotatable spindle toward the central portion of the rotatable spindle, a first end cap attached to the first end of the rotatable spindle, a second bladed disk positioned on the second end of the rotatable spindle, the second bladed disk including a central portion which is positioned substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the rotatable spindle when the second bladed disk is positioned on the second end of the rotatable spindle and at least one fan blade projection outwardly extending from the periphery of the central portion of the second bladed disk, the one or more fan blade projections being oriented to facilitate the movement of outside air from the second end of the rotatable spindle toward the central portion of the rotatable spindle and a second end cap attached to the second end of the rotatable spindle.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.